


Jayce in High Elo?

by Shadowfishy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: A fluffy one-shot in which Jayce and Rakan find themselves playing the very game they come from. Jayce is the skilled high-elo player, while Rakan is his goofy friend that aims to distract him from every possible success. It's fair to distract Jayce when Jayce has been distracting Rakan all this time just by being... Pretty? Right?Mild game state commentary mixed in for good humor.Birthday gift for a friend~
Relationships: Jayce/Rakan
Kudos: 7





	Jayce in High Elo?

“Can you fuckin’ stop question mark pingin’ me, man?”

“What? That was pretty cool. You went Q E R Q BOOM!!!! Double kill, baby!”

“You need to stop getting so excited. It was simple, really. What did they think was going to happen when they ask for a gank when both of them are at like, 400 health each?”

“It was flashy though! Takin’ after me, huh, huh?” There’s an elbow jabbing into the inventor’s ribs, incessant annoyance proving to be an insurmountable obstacle in enjoying his time online. Could he fuck off for just a second?

“Calm down. I just wanna point out… You’re. In. Spectator. Mode. The sound of the pings alone are making my head hurt!” A gloved hand curls into a fist, slamming down on the birdbrained one’s head. So what if he was a little physically aggressive? Rakan could handle it.

“Ow! Dammit! C’mon Jayce! Watchin’ you carry is impressive! Though… I dunno. Ain’t it kinda cheating if you play yourself?”

“No? I’ve been hit with like two nerf sticks, have about ten different game-breaking bugs, and have to press nine buttons to get my full combo off?”

“Good point. So you’re handicapping yourself then?” Rakan asks, tilting his head with an eyebrow raised.

Jayce would only sigh, shrugging broad shoulders. His gaze was focused on the screen in front of him. Something about playing the game that they were a part of was actually refreshing. Jayce wouldn’t have to report to anybody about his inventions, Rakan wouldn’t have to use much of his brain for anything aside from pressing buttons. Obviously, Rakan would ‘avoid’ the Ranked system for those reasons, often preferring to watch Jayce try to out-brain the players in higher elo. In general, while it was weird to be able to play as yourself, or even as each other, they always had a good time avoiding real world responsibilities for a long while. 

However, Rakan could get a little touchy, and awfully distracting! The elbow to his side had almost caused him to die, embarrassingly so if it had succeeded. Jayce would have time for Rakan’s antics later, but right now, he needed to focus on his game and win, lest he be flamed simply for choosing himself. Jayce slides his headphones back over his head, fingers taking their usual place atop brightly colored, neon backlit keyboard. If Rakan could keep his hands to himself for a few more minutes, he’d finally give him attention. What a stupid attention seeker. Why were they friends again?

As if somehow able to read his mind, the birdman drapes himself over Jayce, a wink of the eye in an attempt to further distract the inventor. Jayce sighs, his body getting tense as if to warn Rakan to back off. Of course, he wouldn’t take the hint. “You’re friends with me because you like all the attention I give ya! You like your ego bein’ fed, and who better to do that than another pretty, talented guy? Right? Right!?” Rakan was shouting again.

He did have some points, but if he were to agree, it would all be over for Jayce. The second you give Rakan an inch, he takes an entire football field. Any praise you give him, any agreement you make, and he would take it twenty steps further. Jayce truly did like getting attention, especially by someone he knew rather than the local masses, but Rakan had still yet to learn the idea of boundaries. Having a handsome birdman draped over him while he was trying to farm minions was not the easiest thing to do, blue eyes darting over every so often only to meet with equally striking ones. “Dammit Rakan, can you not be such a-”

“A what? Handsome guy? Best friend? Love of your life? Jayce, c’mon pay attention to m- YOU’RE WALKING INTO THE TURRET!” And sure enough, mini-Jayce had indeed walked right into the tower, stood underneath it to tank a few tower shots, only to be executed a moment later. Jayce scowls, turning his head angrily to Rakan. “Um… So-rry?” 

“Do we need to have a talk about distracting me and making me throw my games, Rakan?” His voice was now low, almost a growl, as he attempted to control his anger. He’d grab Rakan by the neck, easily snatching him before he could dance his way out of the situation. His grip was aggressive, practically choking the life outta him. 

“N-No. Gack. Jayce. Please. Sorry!” Rakan sputtered.

Good enough for Jayce. He’d instantly release his throat, then go back to the game where he’d just respawned. Jayce might have come off aggressively, and though he had a right to be annoyed with Rakan, Rakan had come to an understanding that Jayce was not a bad guy, or an aggressive one at that. In fact, if Jayce had truly hated Rakan, he wouldn’t be here now with the renowned inventor. Still, Jayce didn’t have to nearly kill him like that.

Rakan would settle for dropping his chin onto the other’s broad shoulders. “...” He was silent, one eye focused on the game, the other… Man, Jayce had some muscular shoulders. Rakan knew Jayce was considered attractive but he’d rarely actually gotten a deeper look at Jayce this close and personal before. And judging by Jayce’s intense focus in his game - he had just gotten a triple kill in the dragon pit - he assumed Piltover’s Defender was completely comfortable in letting Rakan rest his chin on him. He wanted to reach out and poke Jayce’s shoulders. Why were his muscles so big up here anyway? Wasn’t Jayce supposed to be some sort of pretty boy nerd? He was an inventor, first and foremost. A scholar second. Where did Jayce find time to build up his upper body muscles, and why would he even need such strength? Rakan supposed his hammer was insanely heavy, sure… But what, was Jayce crushing test tubes accidentally in his grip, or using his shoulders to break down materials in his lab or something? He wouldn’t complain given his pleasing viewpoint, but it did confuse him.

After a couple of minutes, Rakan resisting the urge to poke and prod the other man’s body the entire time, the game ended with a ‘VICTORY’ spread across the screen. Jayce would chuckle, ego very evidently making him believe that was the expected result from minute one. He had to admit, Rakan had remained silent the entire time. It must have been hard for him. Guess it was only fair to reward him ever so slightly.  
“What did you learn?” was the inventor’s first words, head tilting to meet with Rakan’s, who was still on Jayce’s shoulder. 

“That you have some great shoulde- Huh? Oh, uh. Farm doesn’t matter!” He’d jolt up in surprise. Nearly gave himself away there! Wait, what did he just say?

Jayce squints. Did Rakan really think that would work? He was one of the smartest people in the world, and he’d easily picked up on what Rakan had mumbled in an auto-response to his question. It wasn’t a secret Rakan had a crush on him, but it was always fun tormenting the birdman on it when Jayce possibly could. “Yeah, that I have great shoulders. You weren’t paying attention to the game at all, were you?”

Rakan’s face falls, disappointed in being called out so easily. “No…” The battledancer mumbles like a scolded child.

“Fine. We’ll just have to play another game, together. Now.”

“But I won’t win, what’s the point Jayce?”

“If you do, I’ll go out with you.”

“Wh-WHAT!?” Rakan jumps back in surprise, nearly crashing into the wall behind him. What did Jayce just say? “Don’t test a dude, because that’s not cool, Jayce.” Rakan snaps back, his cheeks visibly red. How easy it was to fluster him.

Jayce chuckles, a genuine smile on his face. Jayce never lied, and he’d always make good on his promises. “Yeah, I promise. You beat me, 1 on 1, and I’ll go out with you, no questions asked. ‘Kay?”

“Aww…. I-... If you’re serious, then yeah. Of course! I won’t lose!” He couldn’t, especially given the stakes. The reward was always worth it! Though… He really didn’t think he had a snowball’s chance in hell of winning. Shit.

As they begin their match, Jayce… Selects himself again. And Rakan, instead of playing as himself, often preferring to pick others to see how they were like, opts for Taliyah. Strange choice, but alright. Jayce had never seen him play Taliyah before.

Jayce quickly looks over his shoulder, just to see if Rakan was taking this seriously. Sure enough, Rakan was hunched over, eyes focused on his screen. He was clearly putting in as much effort as he possibly could. Rakan must really want this prize.

Unfortunately, all the focus and good intentions in the world don’t make up for a skill difference, and soon, Jayce had found himself a kill. He’d chuckle in real life, wondering if he should go easy on Rakan. Nah, he wouldn’t learn anything if that was the case! As Rakan actively avoided him, sticking to the walls to move faster, Jayce would farm up, gain a few items, and then… 

“FUCK!” Rakan shouts, as his screen turns grey once again. “Dude, that’s not even fair! I had that warded!” He didn’t. Jayce had swept it. 

“Not my fault. Hey, if you wanna concede-”

“I ain’t a quitter! Quitters are losers, and I’m no loser, loser!” Well, at least his heart was in it. Jayce shrugged, then felt like getting a little mean. Before Taliyah could return to the rift, Jayce had entered the other’s base and, as Rakan moved her out of her spawn, Jayce instantly killed her again. This repeats twice more before Rakan throws his headset in rage. “THAT’S TOTALLY BULLSHIT DUDE, THAT’S SPAWN CAMPING!”

Jayce simply finishes the game, trying his very best not to burst out in laughter. He had to humiliate Rakan just a bit. Nothing that Rakan wouldn’t get over in a day or two. Jayce shrugs, then spins around to face Rakan. He extends a large, gloved hand as if to ask for a handshake. “Good game, Rakan?”

Rakan slaps it away, then turns away. What an angry child. “No. That wasn’t even fair to begin with. Why’d I agree in the first place!?”

“Because ya wanted to go out with me. Wasn’t that clear?” Jayce responds matter-of-factly. That had been the motivator, it seemed. 

“But I don’t even get that! I didn’t even stand a chance!”

“Sure ya did. Let’s go.”

“But I didn’t win. You want another rematch or something?”

“No. I said get up, stop whining, you annoy me when you whine… Let’s go. Dinner. My treat.”

“H-Huh?” Rakan looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Do you want your date or not?”

“No foolin’?”

“I rarely lie, Rakan. In this case, I didn’t say what would happen if I won the match, only what would happen if you did. And so… Let’s go?”

Rakan practically jumps into Jayce’s arms for a second, then plants a kiss on the inventor’s cheek, to which Jayce lets out a little gasp, heat rising to his cheeks. “Okay, okay. I’ll definitely behave. You did great, by the way. I still think it’s a little unfair that you main yourself, but… Nobody can pull off Jayce like… Well, Jayce himself. Right?” And that was all it would take to right Rakan’s mood again. “Where are we goin’ anyway? Huh?”

“Rakan.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you maybe stop talking for a bit? Y’know maybe…” Jayce nods, trying to indicate that Rakan might find it better to… Stare at his date for the night.

“Right! Right, that’s…” He picks up on it, and agrees wholeheartedly. Jayce wasn’t the pretty, poster boy for nothing! He’d laugh, then maintain eye contact on Jayce’s body, really taking in his attractiveness, the confidence in every step, the muscles… This wasn’t fair. But… If Rakan played his cards right, this date might have a sequel.

“Also, one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“If you ever cost me a game like that, I’ll shave that goatee of yours off.”

“Eep! Yessir! Understood!”

“Good. Glad we’ve reached an understanding.”

“Stupid high elo players…” Rakan grumbles. What could he do? It was just how Jayce was. And he’d learn to bond and live with it. One day, he’d learn a thing or two about League too. Maybe. He'd have to hit Gold one day. Or maybe even ask Jayce to boost him for the Victorious skin should either of them ever get it. But that would be years from now, surely. So Rakan had time to just enjoy being with Jayce for a while, thankfully.


End file.
